


Wish I Didn't Know

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Pining, Prompt Fic, Roommates, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vecchio honestly doesn’t mind Fraser and Kowalski banging each other.  If he did, he wouldn’t have moved in with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish I Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "triangle" at [ds-snippets.](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com)

Vecchio honestly doesn’t mind Fraser and Kowalski banging each other.  If he did, he wouldn’t have moved in with them.  
  
He’s got zero right to be jealous of Kowalski for getting what Vecchio was too much of a coward to go for, himself.  He was Fraser’s best friend for two years, and never opened his mouth, and then vanished on him without a word.  He doesn’t blame Kowalski for how things turned out, and he sure as hell doesn’t blame Fraser.  
  
He just wishes the walls were thicker.  
  
Kowalski—big surprise—is loud in bed.  He gasps and moans and babbles sweet nothings and dirty demands; he shouts when he comes.  Which is all fine; nothing Vecchio needed to know about the man, but fine.  
  
Fraser, though: he’s mostly quiet.  At first, Vecchio wondered if that meant Fraser wasn’t all that into it, but now he’s learned to pick out Fraser’s voice under all of Kowalski’s carrying on, and. . .no, he’s into it.  Christ, is he ever.  
  
He sighs, soft and sweet, sometimes single words like _yes,_ or _please,_ but mostly just _oh,_ an almost-continuous rise and fall like waves breaking on a sandy beach _._  
  
He whimpers, wordlessly begging, and Kowalski laughs and grunts and swears.  _Fuck, yeah, c’mon buddy._  
  
_You like?_ Kowalski will ask, and Fraser hisses fervently, _Yes, oh, more._  
  
Sometimes Fraser grunts when he comes, a sound like he’s been punched in the gut.  Sometimes he laughs.  Surprised, delighted, chest-deep laughter like nothing Vecchio’s heard out of him in the light of day.  
  
Fraser whispers his lover’s name over and over, _Ray, Ray, Ray,_ like he’s telling the rosary, until the words drown in a garbled groan.  
  
And Vecchio lies with his ear to the wall and his dick in his hand, pretending that’s for him.


End file.
